


Impulse

by Mikasi_Shadowstorm



Series: Differences [1]
Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasi_Shadowstorm/pseuds/Mikasi_Shadowstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as punishment but ends up in a different place entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

Gilliam was about to play a practical joke on Jones. He took his pencil and poked a small hole in the bottom of a foam cup and then placed a piece of chewed gum on the bottom of the cup to seal the hole. He poured some coffee into the cup and sat it down on the table, making sure the gum was adhered more to the table than to the cup. He sat down and waited for Jones and the others to be done filming the sketch they were working on. He giggled to himself. However when they stopped filming, Jones is not the one who came over and took the cup... John did. Never a good idea to make John mad... Terry tried to go and hide behind Eric.

"What the?"

"John's going to explode in 3... 2... 1..."

John picked up the cup and began drinking. The gum had stayed attached to the table and the cup was beginning to drip. John felt his shirt getting wet. He looked down to see a coffee stain forming. "Bloody hell!" 

Jones snickered, "Forget how to drink?"

"There's a fucking hole in this cup!"

John poured out the remaining liquid in the cup and dabbed at his shirt with a napkin. He then carefully and meticulously examined the cup. "This cup has been tampered with..." he growled angrily. "Who did it..."

Nobody answered him. Graham chuckled. "Oh have a sense of a humor."

John glared at him. He searched his friends' faces for any indication of the guilty party. When he saw Gilliam hiding behind Idle he knew. "Listen you..."

"It wasn't meant for you! I swear!" Gilliam tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't manage it.

John marched over and grabbed Gilliam by the ear like he would any other young ruffian. He dragged him all the way into the dressing room and shut the door. "You are a very naughty boy, Terry."

"It was meant for Terry- I swear." Gilliam tried to explain.

"You need to be punished. Right- drop your pants."

"Excuse me?" Terry blinked unbelieving what he was hearing.

"You heard me! If you're going to act like a schoolboy, you're going to be punished like one! Drop your pants and bend over this table." John demanded.

"I'm sorry John, I didn't mean any harm. Really." Terry was starting to feel weird.

"Are you going to drop them or shall I?" John bristled.

"You're serious? You... you're going to... spank me?" Terry stammered as his face went red.

"As I said if you act like a schoolboy... Someone has to stop you from being such a nuisance!"

Terry looked at him to try to see any hint of this being a joke or a rouse to scare him, but he could see that John appeared serious. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Terry said apologetically as he tried to appease Cleese.

"Should've thought of that before. Now drop them."

The authoritative tone told Gilliam that this was not open for discussion, the only way he was getting out of this room was if he allowed John to spank him. Terry was embarrassed as all hell but he walked to the table and lowered his pants. He bent over the table effectively mooning Cleese.

John strode over and picked up a wooden yardstick from the corner. He took aim and cracked it across Terry's bare arse. It made a satisfying "thwack." John did it again and again until Terry's flesh turned pink. Then John noticed something unexpected. He was getting a twitching feeling in his groin. He brushed the sensation aside and dropped the yardstick. He stepped closer and slapped Terry with his own hand. 

Terry was twitching nervously. He was very uncomfortable. He would never again cross John. As John delivered another stinging slap it was really beginning to hurt. "I- I think I get your point..."

"I'll say when you get the point!" John forcefully asserted.

Terry swallowed and replied, "Yes, sir."

John was enjoying the power he now held over his companion and hearing him call him 'sir' made it even better. He spanked Terry three times in quick succession. Terry bit his lip in a effort not to cry out. John could no longer ignore the pulsing in his groin. He was getting aroused from spanking Terry. John didn't often get hard at the sight of other men, only once or twice. But having Terry at his mercy brought out that controlling side of his personality. He pulled Terry to his feet then pushed the animator to his knees. "I seem to have a problem that needs fixing."

Terry 's wide deep brown eyes looked up at John from the floor, "What?" 

"You have eyes, you can see the problem..."

"I- I don't know how to do that!" Gilliam said, horrified.

"Really? I should have thought that someone who told us he was a cheerleader at school would be on top of things like that." John spat out.

Again Terry's face flushed red. "It wasn't like that."

"It's not that difficult. And you owe me- you ruined this shirt." John pointed out.

Terry felt bad, he knew he had to own up to that. "I- I can try."

"Try then."

Terry undid John's belt and then slid his pants down. He was now faced with John's bulging underwear. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. He'd never made out with a guy before. He slid John's underpants down and almost impaled his eye on John's erection. He gently stuck his tongue out and licked the tip. He liked John, he respected John, so this was okay... wasn't it? He decided that he would give it his best and try to please his friend. He licked up the considerable length a few times. John grabbed his head and guided his mouth back down to the tip. Terry sucked in gently. It felt strange at first. He shook off the inhibitions and took him farther in. Terry must have done something right because John's grip on his head tightened and his fingers tangled in Terry's long hair. Soon John was thrusting in rhythm to his own efforts and Terry could sense the pressure was building up. John wouldn't let Terry's head move very far and he was afraid he might start choking if John were to cum. Finally John shot off and released Terry's head so he could move at his own pace. Terry coughed and sputtered a bit but he saw it through to the end- licking the last of the liquid from John's tip. 

"Not bad." John smiled down at him.

Terry helped John to pull his clothes back up. He said nothing. He hoped John had enjoyed it and that he had made up for the prank.

John pulled Terry to his feet. Terry readjusted his own pants but looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact.

"I hope you learned something." John sounded far less cross.

Terry nodded, wondering if John had done this before to others. "May I go now?" Terry asked softly.

"Suppose so. You won't mention this to anyone will you?"

"No. If you give me your shirt I'll go wash it out for you." Terry offered.

John took off his outer shirt and tossed it to him. "That would be very kind of you."

"Are you still mad at me?" Terry inquired.

"No."

They left the room together after Terry fixed his messy hair. "What took so long?" Eric asked when they returned.

John seemed at a loss for words for once so Gilliam jumped in to save him, "We tried washing the stain out but I'll have to take it home and try detergent."

John looked at him appreciatively.

Terry excused himself to wash the soiled garment. 

"He seemed- subdued..." Graham remarked.

"It was a battle of wills and I won." John answered.

"Not everything is a power struggle, you know?" Graham sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not." John shrugged.


End file.
